Lily of the Valley
Lily of the Valley is the second book of Minecraftia: Volume 8. It was published on November 19, 2019. Synopsis The group attempt to fulfill a wish to a dying man. The jungle turns out to be home to some new faces. Plot Chapter 1: Return of the Pillagers 95 days in We continued into the jungle, Brian still wounded after the run in with the Pillagers. "I hope this bad omen runs out soon. I heard it can last for five days," Kurt said. "It does," Roger replied. "So we're going to have Pillagers chasing us for five days?" "Closer to three now," Kurt told him. "We almost lost Brian yesterday. How are we supposed to survive three more days of this?" Sterling asked. "You didn't almost lose me. It's just a scratch," Brian replied, clenching his shoulder. "Jesus, how big is this fucking jungle?" Dwight asked. "It's filling up this entire section of the map and is literally spilling into the sections around it," Kurt replied. Juliet walked over to Roger. "You okay, Rog?" she asked. "Yep. Just wish we could build another house already," Roger replied. "How many people do you think are left?" I asked Kurt. "I don't know. There were apparently nearly twenty thousand players before... I don't even know what to call it. I'd say we've probably lost a thousand or so by now," Kurt explained. "It's sad. Do you think they're dead for good? Like, they can't come back to life?" Juliet asked. "If I'm being honest with you, I doubt it," Kurt replied. "I hope so. Dying alone in a fucking video game sounds like a... way to go, for sure," Sterling said. "Do you think we'll find another group?" Brian asked. "Who knows. I thought most people would be long gone by now," Kurt confessed. "You guys gave me hope." "Okay, let's not kiss each other's ass too much," Gad told him. "This jungle is huge. Does the map say when we'll be out?" Kiera asked. "Nope," Kurt replied. "Well, shit. This is shit," Roger said. "Calm down, Roger," Juliet told him. "Guys!" Clark exclaimed. I turned around. Clark was pointing down the path we had just come from. "What is it?" I asked. "Fucking Pillagers!" he yelled. "For fuck's sake! Run!" Dwight told us all. "Seriously, Kurt. Fuck you for getting that shitty Bad Omen," Sterling said to Kurt. We all ran away from the Pillagers, taking a left turn and then another right, trying to lose them. "This isn't a fucking police chase, we can't just lose them by constantly switching directions!" Roger exclaimed. "What would you rather do? Stay behind and fight?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah. I'm not scared of some fucking gay Pillagers," Roger replied. Roger was then shot through the leg by a pillager. "Fuck!" he yelled. Dwight helped Roger up while the Pillagers ran toward us. Chapter 2: Another Man Down The pillagers started to shoot at Kurt. "They're only after me! Guys! Run! I'll meet up with you once this damn Bad Omen runs out!" Kurt exclaimed. The Pillagers continued to shoot at the group. "IF IT'S ME YOU WANT, THEN COME AND GET ME!" he yelled. Kurt ran in the opposite direction of us. Roger was still leaning on Dwight. "I hope he knows what he's doing," Kiera said to me. "Me too," I replied. "THOSE FUCKING GRAY SKINNED FUCKS ARE GONNA KILL US ALL!" Sterling yelled. "I'm not ditching Kurt! Go, I'll find you later!" Pete yelled at us. "I'm coming too!" Gad replied. Pete and Gad ran in the direction that Kurt disappeared to. "Sterling, why don't you cool off?" Mariana told him. "Fuck that! I wanna find those assholes!" Sterling exclaimed. "It's cool, Sterling. Kurt's dealing with them," Jesus replied. "We gotta get to a safe place," I told them. Brian pointed east. "You see those tall jungle trees? We could probably turn them into treehouses and stay there for a while," he suggested. "We should leave a sign for Kurt. So he knows where we've gone," Jesus said. Jesus placed a sign with an arrow pointing at the jungle trees. We all carried on walking in that direction. We were eventually stopped by another group of Pillagers. "For fuck's sake, it's not just Kurt who has that god damn omen," Sterling said. "Get out your weapons," I sighed. Dwight pointed his crossbow at the Pillagers while everyone else got out their swords. They were in a large group this time so it was going to be a bit more difficult to take them out. "This is for Brian's shoulder! And my leg!" Roger yelled as he stabbed a Pillager. "Sterling! Over here!" Sebastian yelled as he struggled to defeat a small pack of Pillagers. Sterling pointed his bow at a Pillager, shooting it in the head and killing it. The other two pointed their crossbows at Sebastian and shot him dead. "NO!" Mariana yelled. I stared at the pile of inventory that lay on the floor. I also noticed someone in the distance. It was Kurt, and he was just as shocked as us by what had happened. "NO! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" he yelled. Kurt picked up the crossbow the Pillager had dropped and used it to kill both of the Pillagers who had murdered Sebastian. He got out his sword and stabbed another one three times. He then went on a crazy stabbing spree on the Ravager. "The fuck's he doing?" Kiera exclaimed. "He's gonna get himself killed!" Brian yelled. Kurt killed another two Pillagers. "KURT! C'MON, WE GOTTA GO!" Sterling yelled at him. Kurt ditched the crossbow and ran toward us. "Where are the others?" Mariana asked. "Right here," Pete replied as he and Gad finished running over to us. "Where's Sebastian?" Gad asked. "Those assholes killed him," Jesus replied. "We'll have time to mourn him when we're not being FUCKING SHOT AT!" Roger yelled. "C'mon, Kurt," Sterling said, tugging on Kurt's arm. We all ran to the jungle trees. Chapter 3: Base For The Night Our group had been split up for the night so we had room in the treehouses. I was in a treehouse with Brian, Roger, Dwight, and Juliet. "How fucking crazy the past few days have been," Roger said. "I feel bad for Kurt. He's lost two of his people just days apart," Brian told us. Juliet rested her head on Roger's shoulder as we all talked. "I'm telling you all right now, we gotta find Sarah Lee. And when we find her, we'll start progress on getting to the End, we're going to need to go to the Nether, but if you'd rather go in a small group, that's fine," Dwight explained. "And if the End idea is a bust?" Juliet asked. "We go home. To our town. With Kurt and his group and anyone else we find along the way," Dwight replied. "It's not a bad idea. The End has potential," I said. "Remember the night when we were all playing together over TeamSpeak and then we got sucked here?" Dwight asked. "That was the last time I truly felt happy. Everyone became so miserable over the fact we were taken away from home, and then we lost Rachel and Sarah." "We haven't lost her. She's out there. Has to be," Brian replied. "What if she's happy wherever she is? Maybe she found her brother," Roger said. "What was her brother called? If we find him, he could help us find her," Juliet suggested. "It was a G name," I replied. Dwight sighed. "Gerald," he said. "Yeah, that was it," I told him. "So, you think we should track this "Gerald" down?" Brian asked. "How would we track him down? We don't have a lead or anything. All we have is a name," I replied. "We should probably get some sleep. Who knows if the Pillagers are still following us," Juliet suggested. "And if they are, we'll want to be ready for them," Roger told her. "Statistically speaking, soldiers perform better after a nap," Juliet replied. "I'm not a soldier," Roger said. "Roger, cool it a minute," Brian demanded. Brian looked out of the window of the treehouse. "What is it?" Juliet asked. "I see someone," Brian replied. "Pillagers?" Roger asked. "Don't think so," Brian answered. "Then it's probably just Clark taking a piss," Roger told him. "I see two more!" Brian exclaimed. I looked out of the window with him. He wasn't lying. Right outside of the treehouses were three people. "Not Clark," I said. "I recognize that guy's hair from a mile away." "Then who the hell is it?" Roger asked. Brian hid behind the window. "Get down! Make it seem like this place is empty!" Brian whispered to us. "Hello?" a voice called out. "Sean, I don't think anyone's here," another voice said. I looked around the treehouse and saw that Dwight was reaching for his crossbow. "Jacob, I saw someone in the window," Sean told him. Dwight grabbed his crossbow and ran over to the window. Chapter 4: Another Contact "DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE FUCKING AIR!" Dwight yelled, aiming his crossbow at them. "What the fuck?" Kurt called out. "Oh- Okay! Don't shoot!" Jacob exclaimed. Sean and Jacob dropped their weapons. "How many are in your group?" Dwight asked. "What are you-" Sean tried to say. "HOW MANY ARE IN YOUR FUCKING GROUP?" Dwight asked again. "Twelve! We're based in two different locations... The jungle and an Ice Spikes biome..." Jacob explained. "Seven are with us now... five are in the Ice Spikes biome... you don't wanna shoot us, man... we've got a little girl back in the Ice Spikes... We all started taking care of her after she was split up from-" Sean tried to explain. "Is her name Sarah Lee?" Dwight asked. Brian and I rushed over to the window. "Yeah... how'd you-" Jacob tried to ask. "Holy shit, it's her group!" Sean replied. "Sarah Lee's?" Jacob asked. "Take us to the girl," Dwight demanded. "I don't trust this shit! You don't know what kind of messed up groups we've come across! A guy who brainwashes people into fighting for him! A group running around in the woods pretending they don't have names! Is that really the kind of shit you wanna go through?" Sean explained. "I've never met Sarah Lee's brother in my life, but Juliet had... she said that Gerald trusted us with her, and you know what? I'm gonna do him a favor and keep fighting for that girl no matter what," Brian replied. Sean sighed. "Okay... we'll take you to the girl..." he told us. "Really?" I exclaimed. "Meet us at the ravine, 300 blocks south of here tomorrow. Our base is set up there," Sean told us. "I'll be sure to let everyone else know you're cool." The next morning We headed towards the ravine. "Where are we going again?" Sterling asked. "To find the people who apparently know where Sarah Lee is," Juliet replied. "Your missing girl?" Kurt said. I nodded. We eventually found a ravine. "This must be it," I said with a confident smile. We saw a guy leave the ravine and eventually notice us. "It's you... from last night..." he said. "I'm Jacob." "Well, Jacob, you absolute fucking weapon, who's the leader of your team?" Roger asked. "Sean is... you met him last night too," Jacob replied. Sean and another girl arrived at the surface. "Who the fuck are these people?" The girl asked. "The people from last night," Sean replied. "Oh, the ones who apparently know Sarah Lee?" she asked. "They knew her name, Wendy," Sean replied. "Wendy, you beautiful human, why don't you spill Sarah's location to us?" Roger asked. "Because I don't trust you," Wendy replied. "I made a promise to them, Wendy. I promised I'd help them find their girl," Sean told her. "Fine," she said. "And if you help us... well... we might know a way on how to get back home," Kurt smiled. "Are you serious?" Sean asked, his mouth wide. Chapter 5: The Agreement We all sat in the ravine. "Well, you've already met me, Wendy, and Jacob. This here's Bebe, Justin, Karen, and Benjamin," Sean told us. "Ben," Benjamin added. "Y'alright, Benjamin?" Roger asked. Ben sighed. "Anyway, we'll take you to Sarah Lee," Sean explained. "In a few months when the winter ends." "What the fuck?" Dwight exclaimed. "You tricked us!" Juliet yelled at him. "No I didn't! I agreed to take you to Sarah Lee and that's still the plan! I don't even know if my people are okay. I went to visit them last week and they said the weather was getting worse. They said they'd build a hut with a campfire to keep warm... I hope they're okay," Sean explained. "I'm sorry, Sean. My friends were just a little surprised," Brian told him. "We're gonna get you to your friend. But you said something else about a way back home," Jacob said. "Yeah. Kurt thinks knows how to go back to the real world," Dwight replied. "Because of me," Pete added. "And how do you do that?" Bebe asked. "We have a theory. When you defeat the Enderdragon, the long scroll of text appears and you're taken home. What if when you kill the Enderdragon while stuck here, it quite literally takes you home?" Kurt explained. There were a few moments of absolute silence. "It has potential," Sean said. "We'll get you to Sarah Lee, if you agree to take us to the End." "Done," I replied. "And give us half of your shit," Wendy said. "This is a negotiation, not a divorce, Wendy," Roger told her. Wendy shook her head at him, visibly annoyed. "The winter should be over in three or four months. In the mean time, we better start finding some ender pearls," Jacob said. "It's still day time. When night time falls, we'll go to the surface and we'll start hunting down some Endermen. Let's just hope we actually find some," Dwight explained. "We should send a smaller group out," Brian suggested. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us to work together?" Bebe asked. "Smaller groups mean less people get hurt," Brian replied. "I'll go. Roger, Dwight, Kurt, you guys are coming with me. No questions asked," I announced. "Who said I was complaining?" Roger smirked. Night time I got my sword ready. "Hey, Ellie?" Bebe said. I turned around to face her. "Good luck. And I hope you're right," she smiled. I smiled back and climbed up the ravine to meet up with Roger and Dwight. "Sisters before misters, huh?" Roger laughed. "Ha, funny," I said in a mocking tone. "C'mon, let's kill some jolly purple giants," Roger said. "Endermen are just a little bit more black than purple, Rog," Dwight said. "Black, purple, what's the difference?" Roger asked. "Almost everything," Dwight replied.m We walked into the moonlit distance, not a single Enderman in sight. But we weren't about to give up. "Let's find us some Endermen!" Roger exclaimed as he ran off, both of us chasing after him. Chapter 6: No Such Luck We panted heavily as we returned to the ravine. "Find any?" Bebe asked. "No..." I replied, rubbing my back. "You okay?" Bebe asked. "She's fine, Bebe. Stop lezzing out," Roger told her as he jumped into the ravine. Dwight jumped in after him. "You find anything?" Brian asked. Roger shook his head. "Better luck next time, huh?" Brian smiled. Bebe and I jumped into the ravine. "Hey, Ellie," Brian greeted me. "Hey," I replied. "I'm sorry about the bad luck," Brian said. "We need to find you a rabbit's foot," Roger joked. "You need one too, Brian." "Roger, I'm a vegetarian. Why would I want a rabbit's foot?" Brian asked. "Fair enough," Roger replied. I sat down on my purple bed. "Hey, Ellie, can you do me a favor?" Juliet asked. "Sure," I replied, resting on the bed. "What kind of stuff is Roger in to?" she asked. "Cars, rock n roll, flirting, flowers," I joked. "Should I just play it cool with him then?" Juliet asked. "I can hear you, you know," Roger told her. Juliet blushed a deep shade of red, causing Brian to laugh slightly. "If you excuse me, I've had a long night I want to get some rest," I told them. I closed my eyes and waited for the sleep to take me away. I had a strange dream that night. I was back at my town, but no one was there. The sky was a bright shade of red and so was the moon. There were seven graves near the sweet berry plants at the front gate. ELLIE BRIAN ROGER DWIGHT JULIET KIERA CLARK I looked at the wall. I remembered when Roger had gone "graffiti" on it, and by graffiti I mean leaving a sign that said "Roger was here." I looked at it up close. ROGER WAS HERE DEATH WAS HERE SARAH LEE IS HERE I felt a huge pounding in my chest as I woke up. But I couldn't move. I couldn't see Roger or Brian or anyone. My breathing was heavy and I felt like I was dying. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I couldn't move any muscle in my body except for my eyes. I looked in front of me and saw a dark, four block tall entity make its way towards me. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out was an assortment of wheezes and gasps. It raised its hugy scythe at me. I didn't know what this thing was, but I did know that I couldn't move and that it was going to kill me. I shut my eyes and didn't open them for what felt like hours but what was probably just a few seconds, but when I opened them, I could move again and the entity was gone. I started to cry, waking Brian up. "Ellie? Are you okay?" Brian asked. "No... fuck, I was so scared..." I cried. Brian walked over and gave me a hug. "It's fine... don't worry... we're going to find Sarah Lee and we're going to go home," Brian promised me. Chapter 7: Location Two Four Months Later The harsh winter Sean had warned us of had ended, and it was now safe to migrate into the Ice Spikes Biome. "I hope my group were able to find warmth for the winter," Sean said. "Don't worry, Sean. I'm sure they're fine," Jacob replied. "We should go mining. We need diamond shit," Roger suggested. "Alright, fine. We'll go mining," I said. "Ellie, can I speak to you for a minute?" Brian asked. "Uhh... sure," I replied. Bebe stopped me. "Ellie..." she smiled. "Yeah?" I asked. "We're gonna find her," she said, kissing me on the lips. She then walked down the staircase that Roger was digging. "You have an admirer," Brian smiled. "Does she know you're...?" I gave him a confused look. "If you like her, you should go for it," he told me. "What did you wanna talk about, Brian?" I asked. "I've noticed you've been having... episodes at night..." Brian replied. "Ellie, do you know what sleep paralysis is?" "No," I said. "It's when you have these moments at night where you can't move or speak and feel heavy chested. The most common signs are hallucinations. I think it describes perfectly what you've been experiencing at night," Brian told me, honestly. "What can be done about it?" I asked. "Maybe you're stressed out... once we get Sarah Lee and go home... maybe your episodes will cease, too," he explained. "Possibly... should we go and see what Roger's doing in the mines?" I asked. "Yeah. Before it starts snowing again," Brian replied. We both started to laugh as we walked down the staircase. Roger and the others had already dug quite a bit. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! ELLIE! BRIAN£ EVERYONE! YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Roger yelled. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. "Let's go and see what he found," Brian told me. We ran down the staircase and met up with the others. "No way!" Clark laughed with joy. "THIS IS THE GREATEST FUCKING THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO US IN SEVEN MONTHS!" Roger yelled. I looked into the cave that Roger had discovered. I couldn't believe my eyes as I gazed into it. Roger had actually found it. The stone bricks were recognizable to any old Minecraft player. "WE FOUND THE FUCKING STRONGHOLD!" Roger yelled. "We did it..." Kurt gasped. "Yes!" Kiera exclaimed. "Ellie, how many ender pearls do we have?" Clark asked. I looked through my inventory. "Six," I replied. "Fuck. Don't worry about it, it's fine. Someone find some obsidian and build a Nether portal! We're going home!" Clark announced. "As soon as we find the remaining ender pearls, yes," Kurt replied. "As well as some extra ones," Roger added. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? You never know when you need to get the fuck out of a shitty situation," he said. "Well, c'mon gang!" I exclaimed. "Let's find ourselves an End portal!" "Hearing that gave me the fucking chills, Ellie," Roger told me. We all walked into the Stronghold, excited for what awaited us. Characters Starring *Ellie *Brian *Roger *Clark *Kiera *Juliet *Dwight *Kurt *Sterling Also Starring *Gad *Pete *Sean *Jacob *Sebastian *Mariana *Jesus *Wendy *Bebe Co-Stars *Karen *Justin *Benjamin Deaths *Sebastian Trivia *The book title is a reference to the plant of the same name. *Below are the changes made to the character list: **Kurt and Sterling are upgraded to starring after a major role in previous episodes. **Brett has been removed from the also starring section after his death in the previous book. **Sean, Jacob, Wendy, and Bebe are added under Also Starring. **Justin, Karen, and Benjamin are listed under Co-Stars. **Rachel and Sarah Lee have been removed from the co-star section due to Rachel's death and Sarah Lee's disappearance. *Sean mentions having encountered Port Arbello as well as another unnamed group. *It is revealed that Ellie is lesbian, as is Bebe, making them the first LGBT characters in Trial Two. *It is revealed that Juliet has feelings for Roger. *Ellie has an episode of Sleep Paralysis in the ravine. Brian suggests that she has them frequently. *This is the second time Kurt goes missing, only to return later on in the book. *Sarah Lee is revealed to be the younger sister of Gerald. She is currently in the Ice Spikes biome that Ellie and her group are in. *A timeskip of four months happens in this book. It has now been 7 months since Ellie arrived in Minecraftia.